Just a Dream
by SuriiSitoko
Summary: We all know that Hedeki is a sexually frustrated young man. and Chii don't help with how down right cute she is. so here is one of his dreams that is rather juicy. Warning - ADULT CONTENT!


_Well I have to say that most of the credit for this little fic goes to Drake S. Hellion. why? well thats because the whole "dream" idea of the story was really one of his more yummy dreams that he happened to tell me over MSN and i saved it saying that I would turn it into a fanfic. but that was at least a couple of years ago but now. here it is.^_^_

_own nothing and please read and review. .  
_

* * *

Alright, it started out normally enough, like any other dream, see.

I'm just waking up, then I roll over and feel heat from another human body behind me, when I roll around, I see a large lump under my covers, pull them back and it's you lying there under the covers with me.

You were curled up all cute like too, heh. I stared for a while, just admiring you and then I shook my head, blinking a bit, wondering how you got into my room without so much as waking me at all, and tried to wake you, when I did, you looked up at me with a sleepy look, then you stretched with a little yawn, and straightened out.

You still lay beside me and then you pushed up against me, almost like you were cuddling me in a way... I feel things being squished against myself and looked down slightly. Seeing you in nothing but a black shirt that made as well not be there, and your breasts pushed against me...needless to say, I was blushing...or I think I was...if I can blush in my sleep.

It's funny how I only just now notice what you were wearing. Guess the very fact that you were in my house…in my room…and on my bed was surprising and confusing enough as it was.

You looked up at me with sleepy smile and said good morning in this, low, sexy voice that...well, got me really hard, and you noticed this. And you did something evil that didn't help at all. You raised your knee and rubbed against my hard and…by now a very sensitive penis and this causes my breath to hitch in my throat.

You even gave an "evil" smile and did again just to hear me whimper again. You kept this up for about for roughly five minutes. I admit that I rather enjoyed this morning so far.

A little while later, I felt one of your hands lower and free me from my tight shorts. I blushed again. Then you began to stroke me. Oh god, your grip on me was…well I'm not sure if I could ever put it to words but it was wonderful, firm yet gentle. You kept stroking me slowly and gave a few gentle squeezes. You then brushed your thumb over the tip and made a comment of how wet it was at the tip and how hard I was and that you wanted to feel my warmth.

I slowly raised your shirt, unsure if you'd let me and asked if I could touch you, you said yes and then I smiled and began to gently kneed and play with your warm soft mounds. All the while trying to keep myself from outright whimpering.

Then you got faster with your stokes and your grip tightened around my shaft and I began to groan, my hips bucked into your hand slightly.

You kept giving me that evil smile, which was sexy. And then I started to feel guilty for being the only one who was being pleasured, so I lowered my head and began to kiss down your neck giving small nibbles along the way towards your right breast...

I flicked my tongue over your nipples, which were fairly hard at the time, watching and listening for your reactions, you were blushing and your breathing was getting faster a bit. So...I continued, I licked it a few more times before kissing your breast softly. Then I said that it was my turn to be evil.

While i used my mouth on one, my other hand played with the other mound, I was a noob at it new to the whole foreplay and sex stuff. But...I tried and you were relaxing, so I must have been doing something right.

My free hand snaked down and I ran a finger over your hot folds through your panties, that got a small gasp and blush from you and I smirked. You were getting wet and it soaked though.

So...I did again, for a while, feeling the warmth of you under my fingers. Them I moved under your panties and it seemed to drive the both of us crazy. You moaned and wiggled your hips into my fingers and I grew more painfully hard.

Finally, we both agreed that it was enough teasing. We were both burning for the need of release. You rolled onto your back and I moved over you, slipping your panties off and tossed them aside…not like you were going to need them anytime soon. I then position myself.

Of course we were still being evil to each other. You licked your lips and moved one of your hands to softly play with your own nipples, watching you do that made me throb. So I teased you back...prodding at your folds with my member tip, not going in, just...poking and rubbing at your clit. I could see how ready you were. Hell…we both were.

Finally, after about minute of teasing each other, you told me to hurry up with a small pout and so I made you ask nicely which you gave in and did so.

I pushed in slowly, trying to fight the urge to just ram away. It was so nice, warm, tight and...Amazing, i would have let go right there...but I fought that urge. I wanted this to last because I did not want this to end so quickly….

I leaned down and kissed you a few times before moving my hips slowly and softly, drawing out each movement. This continued until I finally leaned back up, I gripped your and pulled you into my thrusts. Getting deep into you. I took one hand off your hips and messaged your mounds and played with your hard nipples.

Both of us moaning and panting, somehow at some point we had dis-guarded the rest of each other's clothes. Our hands exploring our bodies.

...and then…

I get woken up when my curtains were thrown open, letting in blinding sun light. That action was then followed by a "Good morning Hedeki!"

My dream fading from memory already and getting replaced with annoyance and grumpiness…just a perfect start to the day already. I was stuck under my covers until my painfully hard member went down…unless I figure out a way to get to the bathroom without her noticing…


End file.
